Edilio Escobar
Appearances *Gone *Hunger *Lies *Plague *Fear *Light Before the FAYZ Edilio was originally from Honduras, until he moved to Perdido Beach as an immigrant. People also continually make fun of him and confuse him for being Mexican. When the FAYZ began, he was the only person to step up and help Sam save a little girl in a burning house. He is a strong character and a trusted friend. Edilio tells Sam, Quinn and Astrid that his mother works at Clifftop hotel, in housekeeping, and his older brother is in the army and deployed in Afghanistan. Edilio's father is a farmhand. Edilio also has two younger siblings but they were sick when the FAYZ occurred so his mother kept them home. The Escobar family live in a trailer about two miles from Clifftop and the family drive 'an old beater'.Kassi was here and is stuck here and needs help Gone He is introduced as a character that Sam found "potentially interesting". Edilio and Sam become close friends and allies, while Quinn begins to feel left out of his and Sam's original friendship. Hunger Edilio is a part of the temporary town council. He is also appointed the sheriff of Perdido Beach. During the Battle of the Mine Shaft, he is shot and fatally injured by Lana, who is being controlled by the gaiaphage. After Lana is freed from its influence, she heals him and he is saved. He is seen at the end of the book painting over the Human Crew tags that were spread around town. Lies When the fires appear in town, he helps saving people. Afterwards, he faints in Astrid's office from exhaustion. When he wakes up, he starts crying and reveals that he doesn't want to dig the graves for the dead kids anymore. When Nerezza and Drake attack, he tries to stop — or at least delay — Drake, but is choked by Drake's whip arm and left unconscious on the beach. After Astrid steps down as head of the council, Edilio takes charge instead, proving himself to be a good leader. Plague During the course of Plague, Edilio often states how he never wanted to be a mayor, and how Astrid had Sam put the job upon him when he found the pressure of being leader too great. He finds Albert to be power hungry, and he becomes, in his own silent way, enraged, when he finds out that he had sent Sam, Dekka, Taylor, and Computer Jack out to find water. Not only did Albert not tell him how dangerously low the water supply has gotten, but also because Drake/Brittney had escaped, leaving Perdido Beach defenseless against them. He becomes dangerously sick, soon afterwards but manages to survive and the end of Plague, Edilio follows Sam to Lake Tramonto. Fear Edilio is living on a houseboat at Lake Tramonto. He is seen to be running things in Fear, even though Sam is officially the mayor. It is revealed in the later points of Fear that Edilio is gay and is in a romantic relationship with the Artful Roger. He takes over the running of the lake officially after Sam goes off to find Astrid, which later becomes permanent. Light Edilio helps organize the attempts to kill Gaia, which all fail. She almost kills him, but she spared him because she "thought he might be a mutant." Edilio survives the FAYZ, and goes back to living with his family in a trailer. They are in hiding, as they are worried about the immigration police finding them, especially with so many kids talking about Edilio as a leader. They are caught when pulled over by the police, who check their IDs and realize they are fake. But then one policeman recognises Edilio, and he ends up signing autographs instead. Edilio open's up about being gay to his mother. He also ends up with Roger after being hospitalized for several months. Edilio also hints to being affiliated with Drake/Brittney, in chapter 31 when he has the chance to kill Drake. Relationships Sam Temple Edilio is close friends with Sam. Sam and Edilio were never originally friends, but the coming of the FAYZ bought them close. Edilio is loyal to Sam, although he does not always completely trust Sam's decisions. Quinn Gaither Quinn has a very confrontational attitude towards Edilio. Based on Edilio's appearance Quinn assumes that he is both Mexican and an illegal immigrant (Edilio's family is from Honduras), and makes some cruel remarks about this. Edilio, seemingly used to this kind of prejudice, keeps calm in response to Quinn's rudeness. Alhough Edilio has a peaceful nature, he appeared ready to defend himself if Quinn continued to bully him. Through Quinn's narrative, it is learned that Edilio's Big Juicy Granny Tits are some reasons why Quinn despies him. Edilio's growing friendship with Sam begins to alienate Quinn from the group, causing Quinn to feel jealous of him. Roger In Fear, it is revealed Edilio is gay, and has started a relationship with Roger. He hid his relationship with Roger at first, so the rest of the kids with would trust/like him enough to let him help them. He didn't want the other kids to judge him for being gay, and also wanted to keep his personal life out of his duties to the lake community. It is presumed that Edilio and Roger had been together for at least a few months. In Light, Gaia burns half of their houseboat, killing Justin instantly. Roger escapes, but doesn't appear in time to go with Astrid, Dekka, and the others to Perdido Beach, so everyone assumes he's dead. Edilio is heartbroken, but stoically continues leading the kids into battle with Gaia. After the FAYZ wall comes down, Edilio goes back to living with his family and sees footage of Roger being rescued from the forest on TV. Roger is hospitalized due to starvation, trauma, and possibly serious injuries, but Edilio and Roger are later reunited. Trivia *He is believed to be the most reliable person in the FAYZ. *He is the one who digs graves for fallen kids, up until the middle of Lies. It is unknown who now digs the graves or whether he returned to doing it. Quotes The coolly logical part of her mind noted almost sardonically that Edilio has a superpower after all: being Edilio - Astrid '' ''They should be putting up statues to Edilio. They should be naming schools after that boy... no, no, I'm not going to call him a boy. If he's not a man, then I'll never meet one. - Astrid Edilio, a new kid Sam found potentially interesting, said, "No, man. Poof." He did a thing with his fingers that was a pretty good illustration of the concept. (Gone) "You hit a girl, man?" - Edilio to Orc (Gone) "Because me, I think about my mom. In my mind, you know, she's like beautiful. I mean, I don't know if she was...is...in reality. But in here," Edilio tapped his head, "In here she's beautiful." He tapped his chest. "In here, too." - Edilio to Orsay (Hunger) Edilio's usually warm, sad eyes narrowed and went cold. He pushed his way around Dekka and stood face-to-face with Sam. He stabbed his finger in Sam's face. "There's a lot you don't know, Sam. There's a lot I don't tell you. I know who I am," he said, with a ferocity to match Sam's own anger. "I know what I do, and what I am to this place. As long as I am in control Drake will be the entirety of the police force! I know what I am to you, and how much you depend on me. You are the leader, and you are the one everyone turns to when something gets bad, and you are the big badass, but I'm the guy doing the day-in, day-out work of running things. So don't make this about me." - Edilio to Sam (Fear) "All these people look to us, to you, Dekka and me - and Astrid now that she's back - and what do they see? You and Astrid rocking the houseboat every time you get a chance, and Dekka snapping at everyone because Brianna isn't a lesbian and doesn't want to be her girlfriend. The only one keeping his personal business personal is me. And you're going to get nasty about it?" - Edilio to Sam (Fear) Sam saw shame on Edilio's face. "I'm sorry babe; you know I love that little guy. I didn't mean it like that." Edilio reached for Roger, then, with a darting sideways glance at Sam, stopped himself. Roger made an identical move, and also stopped with an abashed glance at Sam. Sam stood very still, and for a few awkward seconds no one spoke. (Fear) "Yeah, but a lot of them are our people. Lake people," Edilio argued. "You notice it's quiet around here? Half our people walked ten miles down to PB so they can cry looking at their family." He didn't say that with a sneer. Edilio didn't own a sneer. - Edilio to Lana (Fear) "If you move, Caine, I will shoot your balls off." Edilio said. "Toto?" "He will," Toto said. "Although he's not sure it will be just your balls." (Light) Category:Important people Category:Survivors Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Town Council Category:No Powers Category:Perdido Beach side Category:Protagonist Category:Male People Category:Candidates for Revision